


The Cat Party

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, DeepL Translation, Happy threesome sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Anime, Translation from Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: Miya come with a tail anal plugs, because he was lost in S.Reki/Miya - Anal sexLanga/Miya - Oral sexReki/Langa - the backgroundPlease don't read if you are unacceptable.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Chinen Miya, Kyan Reki/Chinen Miya, Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa, Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa/Chinen Miya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	The Cat Party

**Author's Note:**

> Feb.22nd is Miya's birthday! Now he is 14.

Chinen Miya was stuffed with tail anal plugs to come.

Before hearing that Langa's skateboard had been made by Slime specially, he was a bit contemptuous. But from this small anal plug it can see the mechanic Reki of technical mastery: with the production of skateboard scrap re-cut into a conical size suitable for teenage asshole size; surface polished smooth and flat, without any burr; also hand waxed, and plush black cat tail embedded part was handled perfectly, too.

From top to bottom nobody could find a shortcoming ...... if it was for the big bad Slime.

Miya frowned, his body was covered in sweat, and his right leg, which provided a boost to advance, only dared to slowly stomp on the ground. The tip of the anal plug moved with him hitting the sensitive point inside, and he had to walk and stop to avoid reaching orgasm in front of passersby.

The brave would keep his word. He cheered himself on. Damned Slime, I'm going to get this debt back.

Miya gritted his teeth and managed to get to the Reki’s skateboard making room in the late afternoon. Two high school students were already waiting for him inside.

"Miya-kun, you're late." Reki said with a bad smile.

"Cut, cut the crap."

The kitten got off the skateboard and stumbled, about to fall, when Langa nearby caught him.

"No time to lose, let's get started here." Reki closed the door behind him.

++  
Reki passed a look to Langa, who understood immediately and carried Miya to the cushion specially prepared for the day. Langa had never been enthusiastic about anything other than skateboarding and part-time work, but he came along when Reki said he wanted to frustrate the bad kid.

When he saw Reki run his tongue over his left tiger's mouth, Langa followed his example and ran his tongue over Miya's lips. When Miya couldn't resist opening his mouth, the Canadian's tongue dug into his mouth, slid back and forth in a circle, and tangled with the kitten's tongue again. Sweet, it tasted like a milk lollipop, Langa thought.

Miya was flushed all over from his kisses, and his limbs went limp. Reki attacked from below, lifting Miya's T-shirt to the top, exposing the tips of the younger boy's undeveloped nipples to the air. Reki licked and sucked on one of the cherries, tending to the remaining side with his hand. Miya got the illusion that it was like being nibbled by a big dog, and the penis that had just reached its release when arrive at the room, got a trembling erection again.

"It's almost ready."

Reki's hand moved away from Miya's chest and slid down to take off his shorts.

"And they're still cat-print!" Reki said in surprise.

"Shut up!" Miya punched him in annoyance, and Reki caught Miya's right leg just in time to hold it down around his waist, as Langa helped him pull down his underwear and pull out his left leg, the white triangle of cat panties hanging halfway down the other leg like a white flag.

Miya saw that Langa hesitated for a moment, then his long fingers were placed on his lower body, somewhat clumsily fingering his cock and occasionally tending to the two sacs next to it. Miya ejaculated clear semen, his mind going blank.

Reki's voice came from far away, "Let's begin."

In a daze, Miya felt himself being rolled over onto his back, face down, on the floor. Directly in front of his head was Langa's crotch, and as Miya sank his teeth into the zipper, the Canadian's behemoth had popped into his face.

Langa's white face was also tinged with the flush of lust, like the white snow covered with cherry blossoms. Langa was handsome, and it was nice to make love to him like this, without having to see Slime's face anyway. Miya also wanted to. He took Langa's cock, it was so big that he could only swallow half of it even if he tried.

Reki meanwhile began to move behind Miya, parting his ass and pulling out the cat-tailed anal plug that had become soaked with intestinal fluids. "Ah!" The foreign object that had almost become part of his body was removed, and Miya couldn't help but let out a small scream.

"So wet, no need for lubricant already, right?" Reki stretched out two fingers and probed inside the anus, the thick knuckles brushed against the prostate, and Miya's anus opened and closed sensitively.

" But it will be troublesome to deal with the bruise, so it's better to do a little foreplay." Reki said with a grin, "Kitten, we are good masters."

The cold lubrication was sent in, and Reki helped Miya develop with a gentleness that did not match his appearance. One finger, two fingers, three fingers, Miya's rear hole was stretched to a thickness thicker than the anal plug, then Reki's hard manhood pressed against the opening and pushed in slowly but surely.

"Breathe deeply." Reki said.

"Don't stop." The chilled Langa said impatiently.

"You guys are ...... making it hard for ...... me......," said Miya, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes as he resumed sucking Langa's penis. Reki took advantage of his inattention and accelerated, pushing fully into Miya's body. After giving him a few dozen seconds to adjust, he thrust rhythmically. Each thrust deliberately hit his sensitive spot, and he couldn't suck Langa's cock anymore.

But Langa didn't look like he needed it either. Instead of looking to him, Langa's pretty eyes were looking straight somewhere behind him.

"Langa, come here." Reki called out lovingly.

"Mmm."

Langa pushed forward, and Reki approached from behind. They kissed across the middle of Miya, and Miya's throat and insides were pushed to the limit. Cum erupted like a mountain torrent, spilling out of both of Miya's upper and lower mouths.

"Are Prince and Slime gay? How disgusting." It was all over, and Miya, who was covered in semen, spread out the body and lay as a corpse on the mat.

Langa resumed his expressionless appearance with the straying mind. And Reki neither admitted nor denied, a sunny face to change the subject, "Is it good that three people play together occasionally right, Miya-kun?"

"...... Well, if I have time, it's not impossible."

Miya turned his face away. He remembered the assertion Shindo Ainosuke had made to him after he lost to Langa that night, he was nothing and empty. But the cat game he'd just played proved he didn't have nothing; he was filled to the brim with Langa and Reki, and he felt truly present and wanted.

Maybe he could try to be friends with them both.

"Not hugging with you guys, the idiot O-nisan." Miya stuck his tongue out at Reki.

End


End file.
